Katie Featherston
Katie Featherston is the secondary protagonist of Paranormal Activity, a supporting protagonist turned secondary antagonist of Paranormal Activity 2, a supporting protagonist of the flashback film Paranormal Activity 3, and the main antagonist of Paranormal Activity 4. ''She is the sister of Kristi Featherston-Rey, another primary character of the series. Katie is portrayed by an actress of the same name (Katie Featherston). Biography (In Chronological Order) Backstory Katie's grandmother Lois performed a demonic ritual years prior to Katie's birth to gain wealth and fortune. All she had to do in return was sacrifice her firstborn son's soul. However, she was unable to do this because she only had one daughter: Julie. As stated in the ritual, the soul of the firstborn son belonged to the demon, however Julie had two daughters: Katie and Kristi. Paranormal Activity 3 Enraged that Lois' family was unable to uphold their end of the deal, the Demon (nicknamed "Toby") began terrorizing Julie's family, which included herself, her boyfriend Dennis, as well as young Katie and Kristi. Dennis began setting up cameras around the house to catch the supernatural forces in the autumn of 1988. Toby's presence became so strong that not even Katie's babysitter Lisa or Dennis' friend Randy felt comfortable being in the house. After Julie witnesses Toby smash all the furniture in the kitchen, she takes her family to live with her mother Lois. Lois uses this opportunity to continue her ritual. Julie and Dennis wake up that night, hearing strange noises. Julie goes to investigate and is presumably killed by Toby. Dennis tries to escape the house but is stopped by Lois, who allows Toby to kill Dennis by snapping his back. Lois then takes Kristi and Katie to "get ready" as the camera goes dead. It is assumed that she brainwashed them, which explains why neither of them seemed to have any memory of any of that. Paranormal Activity 2 In the summer of 2006, Kristi gave birth to a son named Hunter. Toby, who wanted his soul to complete Lois' deal, resumed haunting the family, which now consisted of Kristi, her husband Daniel, and their daughter Ali. Toby trashed all of their furniture, except the things in Hunter's room. Believing this to have been a burglary incident, Daniel has cameras installed in case of any future incidents. However, the nanny/housekeeper Martine senses that dark forces are at play in the house. Daniel fires Martine when he catches her burning incense sticks because he does not believe in "that stuff." However, his opinion changes towards the end of the film, as the cameras catch Kristi being attacked and possessed by Toby. Kristi attacks her family and attempts to take Hunter, so Daniel calls Martine back to perform an exorcism, and she says the demon can only be passed along to a blood-relative. Ali begs him not to do this because it is unfair to Katie, but Daniel sees no other way to save his family, so he burns a picture of Katie, symbolizing she is Toby's new target, beginning the events of ''Paranormal Activity. Paranormal Activity Kristi has no memory of the events of the summer, and talks to Katie about strange events that have started happening in her (Katie's) home, but Kristi tells her that talking about it only makes it worse. She asks her boyfriend Micah to be careful filming the occurrences because it brings back faint memories from her childhood. Toby terrorizes Katie and Micah, as he repeatedly antagonizes the demon, by doing things such as buying a Ouija Board, and using the camera to film them sleeping. One night, Toby leads them into the attic, and they find the burned picture that Daniel used to send the curse to them. Toby, however still wants Hunter's soul, and begins to affect Katie's thinking patterns until finally, the events of October 8 take place. October 8–9, 2006 On October 8, in the early hours of the morning, Katie is bitten by an unseen figure. That night, she convinces Micah that leaving the house to stay in a hotel is a bad idea. That night, Katie goes downstairs and begins screaming for Micah's help. He rushes downstairs, and she stabs him with a kitchen knife before bringing his body upstairs and throwing it into the laptop. Her face then warps into a demonic-like appearance as she smiles into the camera, ending the film. The following night, Katie appears in Kristi and Daniel's house. Katie violently snaps Daniel's neck, before killing her sister and taking the baby Hunter. The film shows text saying that Katie and Hunter's whereabouts are unknown. Ali returned home from a school trip on October 12, and discovered the bodies of her parents. Paranormal Activity 4 Police are unable to locate Katie or Hunter for the next five years. However, it becomes apparent that Katie left Hunter on an orphanage doorstep, which ultimately resulted in him being adopted by the Nelson family. After being renamed "Wyatt Nelson," Hunter had no memory of anything having to do with his actual family. Eventually, the Nelsons take in their neighbor Robbie, as his mother had fallen ill and needed to be taken to the hospital. Robbie's arrival triggers a series of seemingly supernatural events around the house, and he appears to be a bad influence on Wyatt, as he becomes more secretive with his family. The family's daughter Alex Nelson and her boyfriend Ben begin setting up cameras around the house to prove that something is wrong. One day, Robbie and Wyatt go to Robbie's house and are followed by Alex, who was supposed to be babysitting. Katie appears and startles Alex, and claims to be Robbie's mother. Alex notes that she seems to be of perfect health, despite supposedly just getting out of the hospital, but returns home with Wyatt, nonetheless. Katie burglarizes the Nelson house numerous times, attempting to coax Wyatt/Hunter into coming with her because he is "ready." One of these times, Toby traps Alex in the garage and turns the car on, which almost gases her to death, but she escapes by breaking one of the car windows. Katie escapes the house before Alex returns to the house, where she learns that the footage of the incident was deleted mysteriously. However, her father Doug believes that there are supernatural forces in the house, after he is almost stabbed by a falling knife. During one of Katie's "visits," Holly, the mother, becomes aware that someone else is in the house. To silence her, Toby throws her into the air, and she is killed upon impact when she hits the ground. Katie hides Holly's body and prepares to leave. Suddenly, Ben arrives, after having been called to the house by Alex. He leaves a message to Alex saying that he had been there, but before he can leave, Katie appears behind him and snaps his neck, turning his head almost 180 degrees. Katie hides his body in Alex's closet and leaves. Alex and Doug prepare to investigate what is going in at Robbie's house, but Alex goes home first to tell Holly, and finds Ben and Holly dead. She attempts to tell Doug, but finds him at Robbie and Katie's house being attacked by Toby. Toby kills Doug and Alex is attacked by a demonic-looking Katie. Alex flees to the backyard and finds Hunter/Wyatt with a group of witches slowly approaching him and begs him to run away with her. He refuses to move, which gives Katie an opportunity to get out of the house. Alex turns around and is presumably killed by Katie. Trivia * Katie is portrayed by herself. * Katie is the only character to appear in every film. * It remains unclear whether or not Katie's actions were of her own free will, because she was a witch as well, or if she was possessed the entire time. * In an alternate ending to Paranormal Activity, Katie commits suicide after killing Micah, where she is seen slitting her own throat with the knife. Victims # Micah Sloat # Daniel Rey # Kristi Rey # Ben # Alex Nelson (debatable) Gallery katie.jpg|Katie outside on the swing at night. Katie-Featherston-bad.jpg|Micah takes a close-up of Katie. KatieGetsAlex.jpg|Katie kills Alex? Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Kidnapper Category:Burglars Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fanatics Category:Serial Killers Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Conspirators Category:Defilers Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Satanism Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranormal Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Harbingers Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Suicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Inconclusive Category:Demon Category:Tragic